


Turnabout

by jarebear20



Category: Voltage Inc., Voltage Inc.-All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This would be one of those stories that fall under the category of 'I didn't intend to ship it, but...' If there's anyone to thank for this story coming into existence, it would be cullensbooty over on tumblr. Our discussions about what would happen if dear Inui fell in love with one of Ally's brothers have managed to spark something in me, and I've had a great time writing this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This would be one of those stories that fall under the category of 'I didn't intend to ship it, but...' If there's anyone to thank for this story coming into existence, it would be cullensbooty over on tumblr. Our discussions about what would happen if dear Inui fell in love with one of Ally's brothers have managed to spark something in me, and I've had a great time writing this.

He could feel the beat of his heart, a one-two staccato rhythm thrumming against his ribcage – anticipation sliding from the tips of his leather-bound hands to pool low in his belly as he waited for his lover to make his next move. He was blind, a silk scarf the only thing preventing him from seeing his bedroom in its entirety. But he could still hear him if he listened hard enough, the sound of the other man’s gentle breathing the only indication he hadn’t left Cian in this compromising position.

Not that he expected him to. Not really.

He hissed, the first drop of a thick, viscous liquid—honey, perhaps—a shock to his overly sensitized skin. His hips canted forward, uselessly seeking friction against his aching cock. He heard his partner’s chuckle and whined in response. “Ryosuke, _please_.”

“Not yet,” he heard, and felt as the other man settled somewhere near his feet to resume drizzling the warmed honey on his body.

Cian’s fingers twitched, the need to touch Ryosuke threatening to override his common sense. But if there was one thing Inui was good at, it was tying knots. He knew there was no way he was getting out of his current position without some assistance, a fact that was more arousing than it had any right to be.

Suddenly, Ryosuke stopped, the mattress dipping as he sat back on his heels. Observing his handiwork? Or trying to decide what delicious torture to inflict next? He heard the other man murmur something in Japanese before nudging his knees apart with a hand. Cian accommodated him easily, heart pounding as he waited for him to continue.

Ryosuke did not disappoint, sliding between his legs to lap at the sticky substance coating his torso, nails digging into Cian’s thighs as he lifted them to sit comfortably on his shoulders. Cian bit his bottom lip, throwing his head back with a groan as Inui dipped his tongue into his navel with short, shallow thrusts.

Inui squeezed his arse roughly as he lowered him, the slide of skin on skin making his cock twitch. He moaned as the man’s warm, wet tongue darted out to taste the drops of precum that were already beading on the tip.

His reaction was met with a hum, an action that only served to add fuel to the fire burning inside of him, his toes curling into the mattress.

Ryosuke dragged his tongue along the underside of Cian’s shaft before gliding up to take the tip fully into his mouth, head bobbing in an attempt to take the man deeper. Cian swore, thighs tightening around his lover’s head, the rope that bound his hands digging into his flesh.  It only added to his pleasure.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, there was no way. He thrust shallowly into Ryosuke’s mouth, forcing the man to take him in even further. He did so without question, eager in doing this as much as he was in any assignment he was given.  He was making soft slurping sounds as he continued to suck and it was driving Cian mad.

Ryosuke gave him one last long hard suck before releasing him with a wet plop. Cian strained against his restraints, trying to seek Inui out, get him to finish what he’d started.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow, rolling into minutes and he felt himself throbbing as his lust grew. He arched off the bed, wordlessly begging for the teasing to end.

He could hear Ryosuke’s ragged breathing below him, and suddenly his legs were pulled apart and the man surged upward, dragging Cian into a rough kiss. Cian sagged against him, all of his attention now on Ryosuke as he plundered his mouth.

“Please,” he gasped when they came up for air. “Ryosuke, _please_.”

“Please, what?” Ryosuke asked, lips drifting down to nip at Cian’s pulse in his throat. “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want.”

Cian opened his mouth to speak, but whatever thoughts he had scattered as Inui dragged the sensitive flesh just below Cian’s ear into his mouth and sucked. There was going huge mark there later, Cian knew, but in this moment he couldn’t find enough reason to care. He couldn’t remember a time where he wanted anything as much as he wanted this man.

All he could think about was Ryosuke Inui.

“More,” he gasped out. “I want more.”

Ryosuke didn’t say anything, but the firm kiss he pressed against Cian’s lips said enough. He pulled back, and Cian wondered if he was planning on teasing him more. But Cian didn’t want more teasing. It had gone on for far too long, and when he felt Inui reach up to hold his hands against the headboard, it took him by surprise. He opened his mouth, his breath leaving him in a rush, when Inui hooked a slick finger inside of him with no warning, thrusting in and preparing him.

“After I left your house the other day,” Inui murmured, leaning down to speak low in Cian’s ear. “I had to come up with a way to get back at you for the ice. Remember what that was like?” Cian moaned, head bobbing in agreement eagerly as Inui added a second finger. “I thought about all the ways I could make you feel like that.” He tugged Cian’s earlobe into his mouth, tugged. “Mr. Oh yelled at me for being more distracted than usual.”

Cian couldn’t speak, strung out on too many sensations, his hips thrusting into Inui’s hand. He clamped down on Ryosuke’s fingers, wanting him closer, needing him inside of him, and afraid he’d remove them. Inui did no such thing, however, encouraging Cian to wrap his legs around his waist. Cian did so without question, moaning as he gripped the headboard as best he could.

“M-more,” he stammered, not too proud to beg. “Fuck, give me more, Ryo!”

“More what, Cian?” Inui purred, his thrusts increasing in pace. “Do you want more teasing? Shall I tie you up somewhere else? In the kitchen, perhaps? Or would it be better if we did this in your workshop?”

“No!” Cian cried. He pushed up, bucking against Ryosuke’s hand and humming in pleasure as Inui added another finger. Not that it was really needed. He was as ready as he ever would be, and all Ryosuke would have to do lube his cock and thrust in. “I want…I—ah!” He gasped as Inui found his prostate, the muscles in his arms quivering with the strain of holding himself up.

“What? What do you want?”

“You know w-wha—ohh!”

“I’m not always the brightest when it comes to reading these situations,” Inui told him, and his free hand grasped Cian’s hair and pulled. “What. Do. You. Want. Cian?”

“I want you inside of me!”

“I’m already inside you,” Inui pointed out, thrusting his fingers roughly to prove his point.

“I want your cock!” Cian gasped. “Not your fingers, your cock! I want your cock inside me, filling me until all I can think about is how good it feels!”

Suddenly, Ryosuke’s hands were on his face, tugging the fabric that covered his eyes off. Cian winced at the bright light that assaulted his vision, even as he gave himself over to his lover’s biting kisses. He could feel Inui’s hardened member against his stomach and he rubbed against it, moaning shamelessly whenever he was allowed up for air.

Inui pulled back and gave him a lopsided grin. “How can I say no to that?”

Cian allowed himself to be lowered back against the pillows, his eyes glued to the man in front of him. Ryosuke reached behind him for the bottle of lubrication. Slicking himself, he grabbed Cian by the hips and eased himself inside of him. Cian’s moan was obscenely loud, and he closed his eyes, gave himself over to the feeling of being stretched and filled completely. Finally, he thought. Finally, the teasing was over.

But somehow, it wasn’t enough.

Inui wasn’t moving, just holding him there as he was impaled by his cock. Cian wanted him to move, wanted him to shove into him again and again and again until the bedframe rattled against the wall. He wanted to watch Ryosuke lose himself in his passion like he had when Cian was in control, because there was nothing more beautiful to him than Ryosuke consumed with lust.

“Ryo, please,” he whispered. “Move.” Ryosuke answered with a grunt, his nails digging into Cian’s hips hard enough to bruise but Cian didn’t care.

He wanted to come, to have Ryosuke come inside of him after fucking him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk without remembering what happened. Ryosuke buried his face into his neck, and Cian felt his lover’s naked body press fully against him, distracting him briefly with how he could feel how much Ryosuke was physically restraining himself from thrusting.

He felt Inui’s heartbeat, strong and not quite steady in his chest, and the way he panted into Cian’s neck. He squirmed when he felt Inui leave another love bite on his neck, legs tightening around his waist. “Ryo…”

Ryosuke started to rock against him, forcing Cian’s plea into a whine as he did everything but touch him where he wanted him to the most. He built up a rhythm slowly, until he was finally pounding into Cian with each thrust. As the sound of their bodies slapping against each other filled the room, he began hitting that sweet spot inside of Cian.

“Yes yes yes,” Cian moaned, unable to do little more than take what was being done. “Fuck, just like that. _A rúnsearc_ …”

At the first sound of the Irish on Cian’s lips, Ryosuke’s head snapped up and he stared at his lover, eyes molten as they held his. He pulled out, but before Cian could open his mouth to protest, he changed the angle of his position, practically folding Cian against him and shoving his cock inside of him once more.  Inui braced both hands on either side of Cian’s on the headboard, using it to help him thrust until Cian was seeing stars every time he moved.

He couldn’t get enough, loving how in control Ryosuke was. It was such a contrast to how the man was normally, but that somehow made it better. It pleased Cian to no end that he was the one that got to see this side of his lover. He alone could claim this part of him, just as Ryosuke claimed similar parts of him. It was all he could think as his orgasm began to build, his lower abdomen tightening in delicious anticipation.

He whimpered his lover’s name, and the desperate lilt had Ryosuke lean down to kiss him as he took mercy on him and slid his hands between their slick bodies to wrap a hand around his cock.

One touch was all it took for him to come, his body too strung out to handle any more. He felt himself fall into the abyss, could feel as Ryosuke chased after his own orgasm, finally collapsing after he’d spent himself inside of Cian.

Sometime later, when they could finally trust themselves to move again, Ryosuke lowered him back down on the bed, having dragged him onto his lap at some point. Cian was vaguely aware of a warm body leaning over him before his restraints were gone and his arms flopped to his sides. He wiggled his fingers experimentally. Yup, still working.

Lips pressed against his forehead and Cian closed his eyes, humming as Inui ran a warm washcloth over him, taking great care when it came to where the restraints had cut into his skin. There was some hesitancy in the action, and Cian opened an eye to look at his lover.

Inui was staring sadly at the bright red marks on his wrists, looking for all intents and purposes like a puppy that had been caught doing something wrong. “I hurt you.”

“Only a little,” Cian said gently. Sitting up, he took the washcloth from Ryosuke and began wiping him down. “I’ve been hurt worse in my workshop. It’ll be gone in no time at all.” His mouth curled. “Then maybe we can find out what other surprises you have in store for me, hmm?”

Inui laughed as he rolled off the bed to put away the things he’d taken out for this particular…exercise. “I don’t know. Mr. Oh really did get mad when I was so distracted.”

“And you know perfectly well my sister will distract him from the worst of his anger.” Cian crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow. “What do you think, Mr. Inui? You are a mobster. Care to live a little dangerously?”


End file.
